Humiliation
by Mossnose
Summary: When Kaiba loses a duel, and not just any duel, what will happen? Read to find out. Not for Kaiba lovers, if there are any.


A/N: Thanks to Wizard-Thief for the idea! I've wanted to do this for a long time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself.

**Humiliated**

Seto Kaiba had seen his share of bad days. This one was the worst day of them all.

He'd entered a new Duel Monsters tournament to show off, as usual, and he'd knocked all of his opponents out easily, as usual. There was just one major difference. This round, the biggest round of them all, had seen a shocking turn of events.

Kaiba had lost.

Not to Yugi, but to a three-year old girl who just happened to draw all five pieces of Exodia in one draw.

He'd never been so embarrassed before in his entire life.

All over, he could hear people laughing at him. The worst part was that this humiliation was being broadcast all over the world. Everyone in the world was laughing at him now.

Elsewhere…

"Atem, it's not nice to laugh at him like that," Yugi sighed.

Atem didn't listen and remained doubled over in laughter. "That was so pathetic! He lost to a three-year old! That's so sad, it's funny!"

Yugi did his best to hold back his own laughter, but a few snickers got through.

Elsewhere…

Joey and Tristan were passed out on the floor after laughing so hard.

Elsewhere…

Bakura was laughing himself into a near coma as Ryou prayed to every god that he knew of that he would suffocate, die, and go away.

Elsewhere…

Everyone at the Ishtar household, including Odion and Ishizu, were laughing like nutcases.

"You're right!" Malik gasped through his laughter. "Laughing like this _is_ fun!"

"See? What did I tell you?" Marik retorted, laughing so hard that he was actually crying.

Elsewhere…

"I'm taping this!" Pegasus laughed, pressing the record button on his VCR.

Elsewhere…

Tea, Serenity, Mai, and pretty much every girl at the spa they had gone to, were laughing themselves into tears.

Elsewhere…

Kaiba was completely mortified. How could this have happened? All of a sudden, he started to feel sick to his stomach. His head hurt and his vision went blurry. All he could think at that moment was _Why did this happen to me? I wish I could just disappear!_ The next thing everyone knew, he had collapsed. An official ran to check his pulse, but found nothing.

Seto Kaiba had died from humiliation.

The funeral was a small one, because almost everyone considered him a stuck-up snob. Only Mokuba and Roland came; even Yugi and Ryou didn't come. His Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards were given to Atem, who then started cheering and saying, "Yes! Yes! In your face!" Joey cried all the next day because "I never got the chance to beat rich-boy!"

That night, three mysterious figures showed up at his grave. Two were boys, but one was a girl. They were all wearing black cat-suits, and the girl had long brown hair and green, cat-like eyes. The three figures quickly dug up the grave and opened the coffin.

The girl smiled as she dropped something inside it. "Well, thanks for the fun, but you're not my type! _Adios_, rich jerk!" she hissed as they ran away. Seconds later, the coffin exploded. The hooting laughter from Bakura, Marik, and Sentai rang through the night as they fled.

"Thanks for the help on the grave-violation trip!" Sentai said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure!" Marik replied.

"Nothing like a good old-fashioned grave violation! The bomb was a nice touch!" Bakura added.

"You think so? I thought it was a little overkill. But that's not possible, since he's already dead!"

"How did you set this whole thing up?" Bakura asked.

"Easy! I cheated in that duel! I made sure that she'd draw those cards! So, technically, I'm the one who killed him!" Sentai cheered.

"That's genius! Can you do that to the Pharaoh too?" Marik asked.

"Sorry; I only did this because I couldn't stand Richey Rich back there. He keeps acting like he has a ten-foot pole stuck up his butt!" she complained.

"Aw…" both boys complained. The next day, everyone was shocked to see what had happened. Malik was thinking of horrible punishments for his yami, and Ryou just sighed. Why couldn't Bakura be normal?

--

A/N: FINALLY! HE'S DEAD! I'VE WANTED TO DO THAT FOR AGES! R&R!


End file.
